


Unexpected Reunion

by Annegsp0983



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I brought Koji back, Kissing, Making Out, Panic Attacks, Post-Time Skip, Protective Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Romance, Saeko being incredible, Stalking, as I can get lol, kiyoko cannot stop staring, same girl...same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annegsp0983/pseuds/Annegsp0983
Summary: After graduation, Tanaka lost touch with his favorite manager, Kiyoko. Running a last minute errand late one evening leads to their paths crossing in an interesting way.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 27
Kudos: 143





	Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the tags make this sound pretty creepy and dark, but it's not like that. Kiyoko is on the receiving end of very unwanted attention and Tanaka ends up getting involved, because he IS a founding member of the 'Kiyoko Protection Squad'.  
> Also, it is canon compliant as possible, but I am taking creative liberties in the chunk of time during the time-skip, soooo yea.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke cursed his dumb luck. He needed exactly five rolls of athletic tape first thing tomorrow morning and he only had two at home. On his way to purchase more tape at the sports supply store around the corner from his apartment, he had gotten a text from Sawamura Daichi wanting to hang out and catch dinner.

Of course Tanaka agreed.

Who wouldn't want to catch up with one of their favorite senpai from high school? Since Daichi had finished police academy training and had gotten his station assignment, he had spare time and honestly, he didn't live that far away from Tanaka, so it was easy for them to catch up on a regular basis. The only reason Tanaka was cursing the timing was his desperate need for athletic tape and the clock ticking closer and closer to 10pm, when most shops closed for the evening. He did a quick internet search on his phone, finding a smaller specialty store around the corner that closed in twenty minutes.

Tanaka could make it in ten if he hustled.

Nine minutes and two seconds later, because _who's a fuckin' slacker? Not this guy!_ Tanaka stepped in the doors of Sports and More. The store was pretty quiet, save some over-jacked dude-bro chatting up the hottie at the register.

_Whatever. Stay focused, Ryuu._

Tanaka located the tape, snatched all seven rolls off the shelf in hopes that he would not have to scramble tomorrow for more tape like today, heading toward the register.

“If you aren't going to purchase anything, I'm going to ask you to leave.” The girl at the register was losing her patience. Strange, her voice sounded familiar, but Tanaka was unable place it. He couldn't recall coming to this store before.

“Aww come on, Baby, you don't mean that.” The guy leaned a thick arm on the counter. Tanaka's nose tingled at the sheer volume of Axe this guy was emanating. Had he bathed in it?

“I do mean it. Please leave.” The girl spat.

“Now now, anger gives you wrinkles.”

“Leave. Now.”

“Listen.” The dude reached for her hand and she smacked his away.

“Do not touch me.” She snapped. “Leave or I will call the police.”

“Listen you bi-”

“Bruh.” Tanaka set his tape on the counter, sidling into the guy's space. “You should probably take it easy.” He narrowed his eyes on the mountain of human. “You're making the lady upset.”

“Buddy, you got about two seconds to get the fuck outta my space, or else.” The large brute growled. Tanaka huffed an annoyed sound.

“Or else what?” He jutted his jaw out in challenge.

The good thing about picking fights with dudes that were of larger mass was they moved slow. Slow and they telegraphed their intentions so clearly Tanaka's nearly blind great-grandmother could see the fist coming. He slapped a palm to the guy's beefy wrist, spinning the momentum around, bending the arm at an uncomfortable angle, just like Daichi had shown him and Suga a couple of times when they had hung out together. The giant man twisted to stop his own size from dislocating a joint, collapsing onto his stomach on the floor. Tanaka pushed the wrist into the man's back, kneeling on him to keep him in place.

“Bro, gonna tell you one more time. You need to chill the fuck out, take it easy, and get the fuck outta here.” Tanaka growled.

“Ta-Tanaka?” The girl's voice sizzled through his nerve endings, jumping from synapse to synapse at lightning speed until it reached a portion of his brain that had long laid dormant: The Shimizu Kiyoko Obsession Zone.

Tanaka's head snapped up, eyes wide. There, leaning over the counter with her cellphone in shaking hand was Shimizu Kiyoko. Tanaka's brain stuttered, nearing vapor-lock until the mass of man underneath him shifted with a growl.

“Ger'off me, you bastard!”

Tanaka's temper flared, his hand wrenching the thick wrist past the point of simple discomfort until he felt the guy's joints creak in protest.

“Listen here, buddy.” He leaned closer, glaring at the man's beady eye. “I'm gonna let you go without breaking your arm tonight as long as you do two things: One, get the fuck outta here. Two, never come back.” He menaced with a growl. The bulk of human under him shifted, but the guy nodded his head. Tanaka slowly let up on the guy's wrist, making sure he got to his feet pointed away from the counter. Tanaka snatched up a lacrosse stick from a rack at a nearby display, starting toward the giant human.

“Get the fuck outta here!” He pointed the stick at the guy. The man's dark eyes narrowed on Kiyoko before he scurried out of the shop, hissing curses. Tanaka stormed to the door, watching to make sure the dude didn't circle back around.

“Holy shit.” Kiyoko hissed a shaky breath from behind the counter. Tanaka snapped his gaze to her, putting the stick behind his back like a moron.

“Yo-you okAY KIYOKO-SAN!?!” Tanaka grimaced as his voice managed to crack like he was a first-year in high school all over again. She nodded, exhaling a shaky breath, clinging to her phone.

“What are you doing here?” She stared at him in disbelief. Tanaka swallowed, whipping himself to do something other than stand by the door like a fucking moron, holding the lacrosse stick behind his back.

_Your tape, Ryuu. Don't forget the fuckin tape!_

“Right! I uh,” He scurried over to the counter, setting the stick down. “I ah, I needed some tape.” He fished out his wallet, scooting the tape closer to Kiyoko.

“Tape?” She breathed, still in shock. Tanaka looked around the shop.

“You need some water or something?” He offered.

“N-no. I'm just...” She exhaled again. “That was more excitement than I needed.” She admitted, setting her phone on the counter. “Just the tape?”

“Please.” Tanaka nodded.

“Well, since you helped me out, I'll give you the employee discount.” She gave him a slight smile, fingers trembling as she typed in the prices.

“You don't have to do that, Kiyoko-san. I-I would have helped whomever was in here!” Tanaka explained.

“Allow me to show you my appreciation, Tanaka.” She totaled his purchase. He handed her a few bills in silence.

“You ah, you have long until you close?” He asked as she handed him a bag with his precious tape inside.

“A few more minutes.” She glanced at the door, worry furrowing her brow.

“Would you like me to stay?” He offered. “As long as you don't get in trouble for me being here!”

“I would appreciate you staying very much, Tanaka. The owner will understand and appreciate you staying too.” She set a keyring on the counter. “Do you mind locking the front door for me?” Tanaka picked up the keys, walking to the door. Twenty minutes ago, he was cursing his dumb luck, now he was thanking every deity known to mankind for this fortuitous encounter.

“Locked. Anything else?” He chirped. As the adrenaline of his near-brawl wore off, Tanaka was able to appreciate in more detail the subtle ways Kiyoko's beauty had intensified in the few years since they had graduated and parted ways. Her glasses were gone, so she must have traded to contacts. Surely she had not had laser surgery already? Tanaka mentally kicked himself for not knowing what Kiyoko's eyesight issues were in the first place. Her hair was a bit shorter than he remembered, coming to a stop under her chin. How could a human get more beautiful?

It didn't matter how.

Kiyoko could have sold her soul to the devil for one corn chip for eternal beauty and Tanaka would have marched right through the gates of Hell with her because _holy shit_. He had forgotten how absolutely intoxicating her presence was.

“You want me to sweep?” He offered when she glanced his way.

“You don't have to do anything else, Tanaka.”

“But I feel like a jerk watching you do all the work.” He protested.

“It's my job. I'm getting paid to do this.” She assured him with a smile. “If you want, you can hold the dust pan?” She held out the pan and he took it from her grasp with a stupidly wide smile.

_Be cool, Ryuu. BE FUCKIN COOL MAN._

Tanaka stiffened as he realized Kiyoko watched him throw a dude twice his size to the ground and curse at him like a sailor. She was going to be grossed out by his actions.

“Ready with the dustpan?” She called from an aisle.

“Right!” he barked, dashing to meet her.

Once the store was locked up, they strolled down the sidewalk enjoying the cool autumn evening.

“I'll walk you to your train?” Tanaka gestured at the street leading toward the train station.

“No need. I live close by.” Kiyoko hummed.

“Then I'll walk you home if that's okay?” Tanaka confirmed.

“That is fine.”

“So are you done with university yet?” He asked as they walked along.

“Not yet. I have this semester and then one more class.”

“Nice.”

“What are you doing now that requires seven rolls of athletic tape?” Kiyoko asked, teasing lilt to her voice.

“Wha-I ah, I'm an instructor and personal trainer at the sports park off Central.” He stammered.

“What do you instruct? Judo?”

“Huh? No way. Volleyball, basketball, baseball. Where'd you get Judo from?”

“Your take-down in the store earlier.”

“That? Oh Daichi-san taught me some of his police moves! Pretty cool, huh?” He grinned at her.

“It was impressive.” She slowed to a stop near a stairwell to an apartment building. “Well this is my building.”

“Right. Looks like everything is okay?”

“Yes. Thank you for your help, Tanaka. I am glad you were there tonight.” She gave him a slight bow.

“I am glad I was able to help you, Kiyoko-san.” He fished a card out of his wallet, offering it to her after scrawling his number on the back. “Please take my card. I wrote my cell number on the back. You can call me if that dude ever comes back, okay?” Kiyoko took the card, slipping it into her purse.

“Thank you. I hope I don't have to call you for that reason.”

“Well if you need help, you know how to find me.” He grinned.

“I do.” She started up the steps. “Don't be a stranger, Tanaka.”

“Good night, Kiyoko-san!” He waited until she disappeared into her apartment before starting for the train station, whipping out his phone.

(Daichi-san): Okay. You are NEVER gonna guess what happened to me after I headed home...

*

Kiyoko could not put her finger on it, but ever since the day Tanaka Ryuunosuke exploded back into her life, she felt like she was being watched.

Watched and followed.

Maybe she was being paranoid from the aggressive confrontation that had happened two weeks ago, but something in her gut told her things were not okay as she stepped out of Sports and More, locking the front up for the night. The air was crisp and still, so why did it sound like the bushes beside the building were rustling as she walked past? At the next intersection, the faint scent of Axe caught up to Kiyoko and her heart raced overtime. When she took a subtle glance over her shoulder and did not see anyone, she did exactly what her parents taught her to do when she thought someone was following her: go to the nearest store and ask for help. Kiyoko ducked into a 7-11, slipping down the first aisle and hiding at the end. She watched the door, pretending to be totally engrossed in the macros of a bag of nut mix.

She was just being paranoid.

No one was following her.

The scrape of the doors sliding open pulled her attention up, and her stomach lurched on itself as the bulk of human from two weeks ago strolled into the store. She skittered to the closest bathroom, slapping the locks, holding her breath as the man's footsteps stopped outside the door. She clawed through her purse for her phone as the man tried the knob before knocking.

“Occupied.” She grated out, trying to disguise her voice. She found her phone and pried the card out from behind the case, shakily tapping in the phone number on the back.

“Ryuuuuu! Yer phone's ringin'!” Tanaka Saeko's hand drummed on the bathroom door.

“Who is it?” Ryuu grumbled. He had just gotten into the bath. His legs were akin to the consistency of unset jello from his brutal legday workout earlier in the evening.

“I dunno. You don't have it saved.” Saeko opened the door, strolling into the bathroom. “You recognize that number?” She held up the screen. “Oh they're calling again.” She mused. Ryuu sat up.

“Calling again?”

“Yea, they've called you twice back to back.”

“Gimmie the phone.” He snatched up a towel, answering the call. “Hello?”

“Ta-tanaka?” Kiyoko whispered.

“Yea? Kiyoko-san?” He propped the phone between his shoulder and chin, drying off.

“Kiyoko-san?” Saeko cat-called. Ryuu waved at her to go away.

“I need help.” She pleaded, voice quiet.

“Where are you?” Dread flooded through Ryuu's veins at the sound of her voice.

“I'll send you the address.”

“Okay.”

“Please hurry!” She whimpered.

“I'm gonna make one phone call, then I'll text you and you can call me back, okay?”

“Okay.”

He hustled out of the bathroom, tearing clothes out of his closet.

“Where's the fire?” Saeko followed him.

“I'll call you if I need you, okay?” He yanked on his sneakers, sprinting out of the apartment. He forwarded the address to Daichi then called him.

“Hello?”

“Daichi, did you get that address?” Tanaka rushed.

“Yeah. Everything okay?”

“No. Kiyoko-san just called me saying she was there and it sounded like she was hiding from someone.” Tanaka sprinted between cars as the light turned green. Times like this he wished he had a car.

“Shit. Okay well Izumi and I just got back from a call, so we will head over there right now.”

“Okay I'm on my way.” Tanaka hung up, sending a text to Kiyoko. She didn't call back, which spurred Tanaka to run faster. His lungs burned and his legs protested, but he didn't slow down. His mind began to conjure up awful scenarios from all of those crime dramas his sister loved to watch.

By the time he arrived at the 7-11 fifteen minutes later, Tanaka was in a frenzy. He stomped in the doors, finding Daichi and his partner speaking to the massive dude that had been at Sports and More two weeks ago. Tanaka's mood darkened and fury flooded his veins. He stalked toward the guy, slinging his jacket off.

“I thought I told you to never come back!” He grabbed the guy's shirt, hauling his face closer. The man's small dark eyes narrowed at him.

“What the fuck do you want?” He snarled.

“I told you to never come back.” Tanaka growled, clenching his hand into a fist.

“Enough, Tanaka.” Daichi grunted, prying his hand off the larger man's shirt. “Officer Izumi and I have this under control.” Daichi hustled Tanaka down an aisle, away from his partner and the giant human. Tanaka fought to get free of Daichi's grip, ready to rip the smile from that beefy fucker's face.

“Lemme go, Daichi.” Tanaka spat.

“Tanaka. You need to calm the fuck down. You're not helping.” Daichi's grip on his arm tightened. “Where's Kiyoko?” Tanaka jerked his gaze to Daichi, unfocused.

“I...you guys didn't see her?”

“No. We just started talking to that guy because you had described him pretty well.”

“I'll see if I can find her.” Tanaka pulled out his phone, sending another message.

( _Unsaved contact_ ): Where are you, Kiyoko-san?

(Kiyoko-san): The bathroom. Is he still here?

( _Unsaved contact_ ): Daichi and his partner are talking to the dude right now. I think they are gonna try to take him to the station.

(Kiyoko-san): I'm not coming out until he leaves.

( _Unsaved contact_ ): Okay, I will let Daichi know.

Tanaka waved Daichi over.

“Kiyoko said she won't come out of hiding until the dude is gone.”

“Right. Tell her to call the station if she wants to press charges, but I don't think anything will come of it since he was just following her.” Daichi huffed, arms crossed over his chest. He fixed a nasty glare on the larger man. “I'll do what I can. You make sure she gets home safe, got it?”

“Yessir.” Tanaka barked, glaring at the man until Daichi and his partner escorted him out of the store. Tanaka watched the cruiser pull away before walking back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

“Kiyoko-san?”

“Is he gone?” She asked through the door, voice weak.

“Yup. Daichi took him down to the station.” He confirmed. The lock clicked and the door slid open a crack. Kiyoko peered out at Tanaka. “It's okay. You're safe.” He held out a hand. She slipped her fingers into his, taking a tentative step out of the bathroom.

“He's gone?”

“Yea. Daichi said you should call him and file a report. I have his number.” Tanaka gently tightened his grip on her hand. Her fingers were cold.

“I have Daichi's number.” She exhaled, starting for the door. She apologized to the clerk on their way out.

“I'll walk you home.” Today, Tanaka didn't ask for permission. He simply set out in the direction he remembered traveling with Kiyoko two weeks ago.

“Thank you.” She breathed.

“You know that dude?” He grunted.

“No. I've never seen him before...except two weeks ago.”

“Definitely file a report with Daichi. That's just creepy, showing up like that.” Tanaka huffed, squeezing her hand tighter.

“I'm sorry I caused you trouble like this.” Kiyoko apologized as they got to her building. “Come up, I'll make you some tea or coffee?”

“You sure?”

“It's the least I can do.” She led him up the stairs to apartment number 23. Kiyoko unlocked the door, gesturing Tanaka inside. She slipped off her shoes, flipping on the lights. Tanaka hovered in the entryway, unsure of what he should do.

“Tanaka, please come in.” Kiyoko urged from the kitchen. He kicked off his sneakers and went to the kitchen where she was putting a kettle on the stove.

“Kiyoko-san, that dude is bad news, I don't expect payment for helping you.” He commented.

“Tanaka.” She sighed. “I'm making myself some tea. If you would like some, I would be glad to make you a cup. I need to call Daichi.”

“You okay doing that? I was going to leave to give you some privacy.” he rolled a shoulder, suddenly feeling quite awkward.

“Have some tea to warm up. I should be fine.” She patted a chair.

“Sure.” She slid a mug in front of Tanaka, then settled into the chair across from him. They drank in silence, Tanaka unsure if he was allowed to ask if Kiyoko was really okay or not. He got to his feet, setting his mug in the sink.

“Thank you for the tea, Kiyoko-san.”

“You're allowed to drop the -san.” A smile tugged at her lips as she stood up, following him to the door.

“Uh...heh, I'll try. Old habits are hard to break though.” Tanaka slipped on his sneakers.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue.” Kiyoko tucked her arms around his chest, resting her forehead against his sternum. Tanaka stammered for a reply, patting his hands on her back.

“Anytime. Good night Kiyoko-sa...Kiyoko.” He gave her a smile before pulling the door shut behind him. It was nearly midnight before Tanaka got back to his apartment.

“Soooo? Gonna tell me why you rolled outta here like gangbusters?” Saeko called from her perch on the couch.

“Yea, gimmie a minute and I'll tell you all about it.” Ryuu slid off his sneakers, fishing his phone from his pocket.

(Tanaka R): I hope you are doing alright. You can call me anytime you need, okay?

(Kiyoko-san): Thank you. I got off the phone with Daichi a bit ago. I will be fine.

*

Kiyoko wasn't exactly sure if it was paranoia or real, but the feeling someone was watching her intensified over the next few weeks. Sleep became increasingly difficult to get in any satisfying stretch. Every creak and groan of the building had Kiyoko's heart hammering against her ribs, sweat trickling along her skin, waiting, waiting for that familiar bulky shape to appear around every corner.

Daichi and his partner would stop by the shop on patrols. The owner of the shop was aware of the issue and asked if she wanted to change to earlier shifts. Due to her class schedule, Kiyoko couldn't do that and she needed the job to make rent, so she couldn't quit.

The one steady rock in the churning maelstrom of her thoughts and fears was Tanaka showing up like clockwork at 9:40 every night to walk her home from work. Kiyoko knew Daichi had asked him to do it, but she couldn't help but feel Tanaka would have offered to do it even if Daichi had not brought it up. Being reunited with her exuberant kohai was a bright spot in this awful mess. Kiyoko was happy to see Tanaka had found a career doing something he enjoyed and was good at. She always thought once he was focused and on task, Tanaka was quite adept at learning and teaching others techniques in volleyball.

Tanaka glanced up from his perch on an exercise step when Kiyoko walked over to lock the door.

“You want help?” He asked, grin plastered on his face. Kiyoko rolled her eyes, tossing the dust pan at him.

“You have one job, Tanaka.” She quipped, resisting the urge to run her fingers through his hair as she walked past with the broom. Since she had last seen him after graduating, he had let the top of his head grow out a bit and thankfully, left it his natural color- black.

Maybe one day she would work up the nerve to curl her fingers into the dark locks, among other things...

“Ready?” She called to Tanaka. He strolled over, squatting with the pan by the pile of dirt on the floor. The collar of his shirt dipped and Kiyoko's gaze caught on the exposed line of collarbones and tan skin. Her inaction caused him to glance up, dark eyes studying her face.

“Uh, Kiyoko?” He tapped the dustpan on the floor, rousing her from the somewhat lecherous thoughts her brain had spewed forth upon getting a peek down Tanaka's shirt.

What was she getting all wound up about?

She'd seen Tanaka Ryunosuke without a shirt so much in high school, that it had become something she was accustomed to. So why now, was the thrill from catching a glimpse of exposed skin making her want to reach out and trace her fingertips along the lines of his-

“Sorry, I was...thinking...” She grimaced, pushing the dust pile into the pan, hoping he could not tell she was covering up, or gods-forbid read her mind.

“Don't worry about things. That dude won't bother you as long as I'm around.” He grinned, getting to his feet to dump the dust pan.

“Thank you again for always making sure I get home safe, Tanaka.” Kiyoko unlocked her apartment.

“Eh, don't worry about it. I'm always finished with work and done with my own workouts by now, so it's not a big deal.” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck. Kiyoko paused in her doorway. “What is it?” Tanaka peered over her shoulder.

“Strange, this wasn't delivered by the postal service...” Kiyoko picked up the manila envelope on her entryway floor.

“Probably came through the mail slot.” Tanaka pointed out.

“But who is it from?” She stared at the envelope.

“Open it and find out?” Tanaka suggested. Kiyoko slid open the flap, pulling out a stack of photos. She stared at the top of the stack.

“What in the hell is this?” She hissed.

“What is it?” Tanaka craned his neck. What he could see was a street in the evening on the photo.

“Get inside.” Kiyoko hissed as she leafed to the next photo. Tanaka stared at her, puzzled. “NOW.” She grabbed his arm, dragging him inside and slamming the door. She slapped the deadbolt, leaning against the door.

“Kiyoko?” Tanaka watched her continue to examine every photo, hands shaking.

“This can't be real.” She mumbled, letting her hands fall to her sides, dropping the photos.

“What can't be real?” Tanaka reached over, flipping on the lights. He squatted down to pick up the scattered photos. One particular picture caught his eye. It was of Kiyoko walking during the day, obviously on campus. He grasped another photo from the messy stack. Kiyoko walking down the sidewalk in the evening. Tanaka's heart rate jumped, panic thrumming in his veins as he picked up a photo that showed the two of them walking up to her apartment door in the evening.

“Kiyoko?” He stood up, grasping her shoulder. She turned her panic-stricken stare to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“What do I do?” She whispered, voice straining. Tanaka reached over, snatching her blinds shut. He hustled over to her patio door, making sure it was secured,then pulled the curtains over it.

“We call Daichi.” He pulled his phone out, already dialing the station's number.

Daichi and his partner combed the area surrounding the apartments while other officers collected the photos, along with Kiyoko and Tanaka's fingerprints. More paperwork and reports were filled out, but without finding the person they suspected responsible anywhere, not much could be done. Daichi and his partner urged Kiyoko to go stay with family until they were able to locate the man.

“I'm not running home to stay with my family. I have classes and a job.” Kiyoko protested.

“You can't stay here. It's not safe until we find this guy.” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest. Tanaka agreed completely.

“This is my apartment.” Kiyoko jabbed a finger at the floor.

“It doesn't matter. He knows where you live.” Daichi commented. Kiyoko groaned, running a hand through her black hair.

“Well then, what am I supposed to do? Live in a hotel? He will find me there if he found me here!” She snapped.

“Come stay with me?” Tanaka blurted before he had time to think over the situation this would create.

“What?” Kiyoko narrowed her eyes at him.

“I mean, me and Saeko have an apartment...so there's space.” Tanaka offered, cheeks pinking. Daichi's eyes slid to Tanaka, one eyebrow quirking at the corner. Tanaka gave him a smile that was mostly teeth and grimace.

“Yes. Go stay with Tanaka. You will be safer with them than by yourself.” Daichi conceded. “Between Ryuu and Saeko-san, no one in their right mind would bother you there.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Izumi looked like they had something to say, but decided to stay quiet.

“But,” Kiyoko started, balling her hands into fists.

“Kiyoko.” Daichi warned, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder but she stepped away.

“Fine.” She huffed, stalking toward her bedroom to pack.

_*_

“It was nice of Daichi to give us a ride, considering how late it is.” Tanaka unlocked his apartment, taking Kiyoko's bags inside.

“I guess.” She grumbled, rubbing her temple.

“Saeko is out drinking with friends like usual, but she said you can use her room.” Tanaka deposited her bags in his sister's room, then wandered back out to the living room.

“Where is she going to sleep then?”

“Eh, she'll probably grab the spare futon and hole up in my room.” Tanaka chuckled, motioning toward the couches. “You can sit down if you want.”

“No. I'm not going to put Saeko out of her room. I can't keep causing everyone trouble.”

“Kiyoko.” Tanaka huffed. “You're not causing trouble. This isn't your fault.”

“I know it's not!” She snapped.

“Wai- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.” Tanaka backpedaled, holding his hands up.

“Do you actually think I wanted this? To have any feelings of security in my everyday life ripped away?” She seethed, jabbing a finger at Tanaka.

“No, I-”

“It's....” She exhaled, rubbing her temple. “Nevermind. I'm sorry. It's been a stressful day.” Kiyoko sank to a couch cushion.

“I get it.” Tanaka scruffed a hand through his short hair. “Can I get you anything? Food? Beer?”

“No thank you.”

“Kiyoko.” He began until Kiyoko fixed a firm glare in his direction. “Why don't you take a bath. I'm gonna make some dinner because I am starving. If you feel like eating when you get done, it will be ready.” He offered.

“Thank you.”

Tanaka showed her where the bathroom was, made sure she had clean towels and what she needed before starting to cook.

He was tucked into dinner, leafing through _Volleyball Monthly_ when Kiyoko emerged from the bathroom, eyes red and puffy behind her glasses.

“Hey, feel any better?” Tanaka got to his feet.

“Not really.” She padded over, sitting at the table.

“Yea. Wanna beer?” He offered, reaching his limit on the subject of ability to comfort someone going through an extremely difficult situation.

“No thank you.” Kiyoko shook her head, detached stare settling on the table. Tanaka fixed her a small plate and bowl of dinner.

“Have some dumplings and soup.” He set the dishes in front of her, furrowing his brow. Kiyoko accepted utensils, turning the spoon in her fingers before starting to eat.

“Did you make this?”

“Yeah.” He sat back down to his half-finished meal.

“All of it?” Her eyebrows raised.

“Yup.” Tanaka gave her a confident smile.

“From scratch?” Kiyoko clarified.

“Not completely from scratch, but I try when I can. Saeko worked at a restaurant, so she taught me how to cook. She told me it was how I would snag a beautiful wife one day!” He answered with a laugh. Kiyoko hummed, biting into a dumpling. They continued to eat, comfortable silence falling over the table. Saeko arrived home as they were finishing up and insisted upon doing the dishes while they filled her in on that evening's events.

“I should tell my family what happened.” Kiyoko stared at her phone.

“Tomorrow.” Ryuu insisted.

“Ryuu's right.” Saeko chirped. “You should rest and take care of things tomorrow when you're fresh.”

*

After spending way too much time tossing and turning, Kiyoko finally got to sleep. Sleep did not offer any restful solace, her dreams peppered with lingering shadows in dark corners. She jerked awake, frustrated and disgusted. Kiyoko rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow, counting breaths.

This was not the time to lose it.

She was already intruding on the Tanaka siblings' daily lives. How could she cause them even more worry by cracking at the seams and dissolving into tears now?

The muffled drone of morning news and Saeko's off-key humming filtered through the wall. Kiyoko should get up and help with breakfast. It was the least she could do. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Her parents were going to be upset. Her brother would be furious.

This was all her fault...somehow.

Kiyoko quashed the condemning thought before it got out of control, sliding out of the futon. She wandered into the kitchen, lingering next to the refrigerator.

“Oh good mornin'!” Saeko chirped, grin plastered across her face. “Sleep okay?”

“Yes.” Kiyoko lied, shifting her weight.

“Ya want some coffee or tea?” Saeko gestured at a shelf with cups.

“Um, tea would be nice?” Kiyoko crossed to the shelf, picking up a cup. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Naah, how do you like your eggs?” Saeko waved a dismissive hand.

“Um...not hard-boiled?”

“How bout over-easy?” The blonde suggested.

“Okay?”

“Here, put the toast on the table? Ryuu should be home in a few.”

“Was he working this early?” Kiyoko set a plate on the small dinner table.

“Nah, he was workin' out. His appointments and classes start at 9.” Saeko passed her another plate. “Grab a bowl and put the rice in it when you get a chance?”

“Sure.” She took the bowl Saeko offered. “Um, thank you for allowing me to stay here,”

“Don't worry about it!” The older girl interrupted. “You are a good friend of Ryuu's, so it is no problem at all. You are welcome to stay as long as you need, okay?”

“Um, are you sure? I don't want to impose.” Kiyoko confirmed.

“I am completely sure, and so is Ryuu.” Saeko waved her off, mounding the bowl full of rice. “You gonna need a ride to work or class later?” Kiyoko set the bowl on the table, contemplating how to politely decline the offer. She recalled tales of Saeko's terrifying driving.

“I should be alright taking the tra-”

“I'm back!” Ryuu crowed while opening the apartment door.

“Hey hey! Welcome back!” Saeko called. “Breakfast will be ready in a bit so go get a shower!”

“Aww c'mon, Saeko, I'm starving.” Ryuu pleaded, draping sculpted arms over her shoulders. Kiyoko could not tear her eyes off of his frame.

“Go shower! You stink like armpits. You're gonna make poor Kiyoko loose her appetite!” She scolded. His head snapped around, wide-eyed stare fixed on the other girl.

“Ahh Kiyoko! I'm-I'm sorry!” He straightened, backpedaling out of the room, waving his hands apologetically.

“No it's fine...” She started.

“I'll go shower right away!” He barked, scurrying down the hall.

“God, can he get any more awkward...” Saeko muttered, serving eggs onto plates. “I mean you saw them sweaty and stinky after practice all the time back in high school.” Saeko mused. “I was just teasing him.” Both girls sat at the table, Saeko encouraging Kiyoko to begin eating. Kiyoko caught a glimpse of Ryuu strolling from his bedroom to the bathroom only wearing track pants. Her gaze trailed along the definition of his shoulders and down his back.

“Heh...Like what ya see?” Saeko smirked into her rice.

“Uh NO! I-I,” Kiyoko dropped her chopsticks, waving a hand. “It was, I didn't...” Her face blazed hot. It wasn't like this was the first time she saw a guy or Ryuu without a shirt. Well, it was the first time to see him since they reunited.

“It's cool.” Saeko winked. “It'll be our lil secret?” Kiyoko mumbled an answer, stuffing breakfast into her mouth.

*

“If I eat anymore, I am going to pop.” Tanaka pushed his plate aside.

“I'll take care of it.” Daichi helped himself to the last of a platter of stir fry.

“You consume an insane amount of calories, bruh.” Tanaka folded his arms behind his head. Kiyoko studied how his tshirt sleeves stretched around his biceps, deciding that her choice to stay with the Tanaka siblings was going to be the death of her in some fashion.

“I do not.” Daichi groused.

“Kiyoko, help me out here.” Tanaka bumped his sneaker against her shoe under the table.

“I agree with Tanaka on this subject.” She answered. “You eat twice what a normal adult human does.”

“I am active. I burn a lot of calories.” The former captain protested, shoveling chicken into his mouth.

“Uh-huh. Sure ya do.” Tanaka waggled his eyebrows.

“Wait. What's that supposed to mean?” Daichi paused.

“Nothin'.” Tanaka shrugged, winking at Kiyoko.

“Hey! No fair ganging up on me!” Daichi griped.

“We're not ganging up on you.” Kiyoko stated. “Just stating facts.” Daichi narrowed his brown eyes at them before finishing his dinner. They paid the tab, strolling out into the evening.

“Thank you for inviting me out.” Kiyoko grinned.

“Well, everyone has to eat.” Daichi rolled a shoulder. “I go this way.” He nodded at a side street. “Take care!”

“G'night Daichi!” Tanaka called.

“Good night.”

“Five bucks says Saeko's out gettin' Tsukishima drunk as a skunk.” He nudged Kiyoko.

“Tsukishima?” She asked.

“No no, not Tsukki...his older brother. What's his name?” Tanaka hummed. “Akiteru.”

“Are they dating?”

“Ehh I dunno. They go drinking all the time, but the poor guy cannot hold his liquor. I think she does it on purpose.” He laughed.

“That's an interesting pair.” Kiyoko mused.

“I know, right? He's such a quiet chill dude, and Saeko's...Saeko.”

“Are you dating anyone?” She didn't think the question would sound so awkward out loud, but Kiyoko was curious.

“Me? Nah...” Tanaka sputtered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just busy with work and stuff, y'know? Saeko keeps bustin' my ass about it.”

“I understand being busy.” Kiyoko nodded. They continued on in comfortable silence, Tanaka unlocking the apartment.

“You can shower first.” He nudged his shoes into their spot by the wall.

“No you go ahead, I need to finish some homework and study.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. You look like you are ready to go to sleep. Don't let me keep you awake.” She urged.

“Okay. Do you need anything?” He nodded toward the kitchen.

“Tanaka, I am an adult. If I am thirsty I can manage.” Kiyoko set her books on the table, leafing through notes. He disappeared into the bathroom and Kiyoko immersed herself in her accounting homework. As she was finishing one assignment, Tanaka wandered back into the kitchen, fetching a glass of water.

“Saeko said she will be back tomorrow morning.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh...” Kiyoko jerked her eyes off the undershirt clinging to Tanaka's athletic frame, forcing them back to her papers.

“I'm beat, um if you need anything you can wake me up.” He set his glass in the sink, giving her a soft smile.

“Thank you. Good night.”

“G'night.”

Kiyoko tucked back into her studies until her head started to throb from exhaustion. She put her notes and books away, getting ready to take a shower then get some rest.

Sleep would not come. Her fatigue made it difficult to reign in all the intrusive thoughts as Kiyoko lay in the dark. The rustle outside was simply wind, not someone hiding in the bushes. The rhythmic ticking from the living room was a clock on the wall, not a lock being picked. She clapped her hands to her cheeks, trying to stop her growing panic.

This was all her fault.

If only she had not been so insistent upon being independent.

Why had she not listened to her family when they tried to persuade her to stay in the dorms?

It must have been because she cut her hair. A shorter more flirtatious style attracted all types according to her great-aunt.

Would she have to quit school if they could not find the guy?

Would her entire life get stuck on hold?

What if they never found him?

Saeko and Ryuu were only humoring her. Pretty soon they would send her back home to live in fear.

It was only a matter of time before she wore out her welcome.

Kiyoko sat up, hugging her arms to her chest, counting slow breaths. Her chest grew tight, her heart thundering in her ribs as her panic swelled out of control.

_No. No. Don't do this. You're acting weak._

She tucked her knees to her chest, muffling a sob. The dam holding back all her inner turmoil broke, releasing a tidal wave of emotions Kiyoko had managed to keep in check for a week: frustration, anger, terror, isolation. She dug her nails into her arms, attempting to ground herself, but it only spurred things into a faster blur. She had to calm down. If Tanaka or his sister found her crying and upset, they would surely send her home.

“--yoko?”

She could not get her mind to stop.

“He----ou okay?” A hand gripped her shoulder and she shrieked, swinging blindly. She scuttled away, knocking into a dresser. The shape moved closer, Kiyoko curled into a ball, screaming.

He had found her.

She was going to die.

“Kiyoko!” A lamp clicked on.

No one had touched her yet. What was that sick bastard waiting for?

“Kiyoko look at me?” The voice urged.

That was not his voice.

She peered from between her arms. Tanaka was perched on the floor several feet away from her. A shudder of relief passed through her body.

“What happened?” Tanaka studied her, worrying his lower lip. “I heard you crying.” Kiyoko glanced around the room, eyes slowly taking in the blur of surroundings.

She was safe.

She was in Saeko's room.

That person was not there.

She was _safe_.

“Hey, say something?” Tanaka pleaded, furrowing his brows.

“So-sorry.” She choked out. He let out a soft 'oof' as Kiyoko launched herself into his chest, clutching at his tshirt.

“Hey...hey, you're okay.” He crooned. Kiyoko buried her face in his chest and sobbed, terror overwhelming her ability to stay in control any longer. Tanaka wrapped his arms around her shoulders, stroking a hand through her dark hair. Kiyoko cried until she had nothing left, her stomach ached, her legs were numb, eyes puffy.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered.

“Kiyoko...” Tanaka huffed, leaning her back, fixing his grey eyes on her. “You have nothing to apologize for. You are allowed to be upset and scared or whatever.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her close again. “No more apologies, okay?” He murmured into her hair. She nodded, forehead pressed against his sternum, afraid that if she opened her mouth, the tenuous hold on her emotions would loose again.

*

Tanaka had no idea what time it was. All he knew was his ass was numb, but he would be damned if he was going to move. Kiyoko had cried herself to sleep in his arms after her terrifying panic attack. He toyed with a strand of her hair, shifting to lean against the chest of drawers behind him. Tanaka did not consider himself a violent person. Loud and rowdy, yes, but violent, not in the least.

Despite that, he hoped Daichi and his partner would catch the skeevey bastard stalking Kiyoko, because if Tanaka caught him, crushing that creepy-ass leering smile with his fist would be the first order of business.

He huffed a breath, chuckling at the stupidity of his fantasy. As long as they locked that fucker up for good, he didn't care how they caught him. Kiyoko's safety was the most important thing. He shifted again with a grunt. His back was starting to hurt. He reached out with a leg to snag the corner of her futon. After a few swings he managed to catch it with his toes, dragging it closer. Kiyoko stirred, but did not wake as he eased her to the futon. He paused, taking in her ethereal beauty, dark hair in sharp contrast to the light pillow case. A soft feeling in his chest caused him to look away.

It was just protective feelings welling up inside him, not love.

No.

Nope. Just remnants of his ridiculous puppy crush from high school. Not real attraction.

Not even close.

Her hand snagged his wrist.

“Wha...” She rubbed an eye.

“I'm sorry.” He put a hand on her shoulder, easing her back to the futon. “I figured you would be more comfortable on your futon.” He explained.

“Don't go.” She pleaded, voice shaky.

“But you,” Tanaka paused. He had no idea what to say because he didn't want to leave, either, but didn't sleeping in the same room fall into the realm of shit you did when you were dating?

“I'm scared. Don't leave me.” She insisted, voice strained.

“I'll drag my futon in here.” He jerked his chin toward the door. Kiyoko scooted to the side.

“We can share.” She tugged at his wrist.

“Ah...You sure?” He confirmed, heart thundering in his ribs. This was definitely couple shit and they were not a couple.

“Please.” she pressed with a qiuet voice. Tanaka acquiesced, settling next to her on the futon. Kiyoko nestled against his chest, breath puffing against his skin, raising chills. “Thank you, Ryuunosuke.”

“It's nothing.” He cleared his throat. “Wake me if you need, okay?” She hummed, relaxing against him. Tanaka furrowed his brow, listening to the rhythm of her breaths.

Yeah. This was _not_ how things were supposed to happen.

They were supposed to meet up by accident at a corner store or one of the times he caught up with Suga and Daichi after work. Not because he was saving her from some creepy stalker. Any feelings that happened to form between them now were only because of the situation, not because they actually liked each other.

Well, Tanaka liked Kiyoko, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him. He knew he liked him as a friend, but anything beyond that...

*

Kiyoko blinked awake, grabbing her phone. It was not the source of the muffled beeping. She groaned, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

The beeping continued.

Maybe Saeko had set off the fire alarm in the kitchen?

Her breath caught in her throat when she turned to crawl out of the futon and found Tanaka sprawled out beside her, pillow over his face.

Right.

Okay, so that really did happen.

Well not THAT.

Kiyoko shook her head, dislodging the impure thoughts that were surprisingly easy for her brain to churn out considering she was staring at the crease of his abs where sharp V lines disappeared into the waist of his shorts. She squinted, casting her gaze around the room for her glasses.

She needed to take in this sight with perfect clarity.

Kiyoko got to her feet, clapping her hands to her cheeks. She was acting like a pervert. Finding her glasses, she decided to track down the source of the beeping instead of going back for a second stare. The sound was coming from Tanaka's room. His phone was lit up and chiming incessantly. She silenced the alarm, returning to her room.

“Tanaka.” Kiyoko called from the doorway.

No response.

She moved closer, nudging him with her foot. He groaned, shifting in the blankets, but not rousing. The phone chirped in her hand. Kiyoko went to silence what she assumed was an alarm, answering a call. She stared at the photo of Sugawara Koushi holding up a middle finger with an aggressive smile on his face.

“Shit.” She hissed.

“Tanaka?” Came the faint reply from the earpiece. Tanaka chose that moment to roll over, kicking her shin, knocking her off-balance. With a yelp, Kiyoko staggered to the futon, slapping the phone against Tanaka's face.

“The fuck?” Tanaka groaned, rubbing his cheek. Kiyoko tried to disentangle herself as he sat up, only managing to end up sprawled across his lap, phone lost in the covers.

“Holy shit...” He glanced around, disoriented. The phone rang again. “What time is it?” He retrieved the phone, putting it to his ear. “H'lo?”

“Tanaka what are you doing?! You're late!” Suga's voice exploded from the phone. Tanaka dropped a hand to his lap, slapping the back of Kiyoko's head. His eyes widened, staring at her, guilt reddening his cheeks.

“Ah we-well, I overslept, sorry Bruh!” He sputtered, scrabbling back out of the covers. “So-so you wanna just meet tomorrow?” He lept to his feet, giving Kiyoko an apologetic wave, slamming her door. His loud protests trailed into his room, that door shutting with a rough slam.

Kiyoko tugged on a sweatshirt, venturing out into the kitchen. She started the kettle, straightening her hair with fingers. Tanaka emerged from his room, dressed, face and neck bright red.

“Kiyoko, I'm sorry.” He apologized with a grimace.

“You don't have to apologize.” She shrugged. He gaped at her, gesturing from the hall to her and back at himself.

“But...you and,”

“It's fine.” She shrugged. “I was scared and didn't want to be alone.”

“I know but,”

“Stop.” She poured water into her mug. “Tea?”

“Nah.” He reached into a cabinet, fetching the blender. “Sorry about my alarm.”

“Are you late for work?”

“Not really.” He grunted, assembling a protein shake. “I work out with Suga early on Thursdays.” He started the blender.

“Suga?” She mused.

“You think he was a slave-driver in high school...” Tanaka laughed, emptying the contents into a glass.

“That bad, hm?” She grinned, leaning against the counter.

“Whoever thought Suga was a good candidate to teach kids obviously doesn't know him very well.”

“I think he is a good fit as a schoolteacher.”

“Are you serious?” Tanaka scoffed, sipping his smoothie. “He's gonna corrupt every last one of those poor innocent kiddos.” He took another drink, licking his upper lip to clean the smoothie off. Kiyoko forced her eyes to her mug, brain churning out more lewd thoughts. “Hey, you okay?” His hand rested on her shoulder. Kiyoko forced herself to make eye contact.

“Yes. I am alright.” She hoped he would retreat. Her brain couldn't handle much more of Tanaka standing this close, features soft with concern.

“You're allowed to ask for help.” He started. “I mean, this is probably scary, and I wor-we are worried about you.”

“You don't need to worry.” She insisted.

“Well, I do.” His fingers tightened on her shoulder then slid off. He rinsed out his empty glass. “I gotta roll. You okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Okay, I'll see you later.” He chirped, heading for the door.

*

Kiyoko glanced up as the door chimed. It was too early for Tanaka to show up, but later than most customers chose to shop. Her unease turned to dread as a familiar set of shoulders marched over to the counter.

“Good evening.” She clipped.

“Good evening.” Dark blue eyes narrowed behind glasses. “Funny thing happened to me earlier today, Kiyoko...” He started, leaning a hand on the counter. “I went by your apartment to drop off some mail and things from Mom and Dad.”

“And?” She didn't want to hear the rest of the story. She knew what happened.

“Two police officers showed up as I was leaving and started asking me questions.” The man commented, fake astonishment and sarcasm present as he slapped a hand over his mouth in mock surprise.

“And?” She spat. Kiyoko did not have time to deal with her older brother OR her parents right now. All of her unused brain space was devoted to figuring out what in the hell was going on between her and Tanaka.

“So tell me, Kiyoko,” He drummed his fingers on the counter, “Why would police officers be interested in why I was in your apartment, and how I knew you?”

“Koji...” She huffed, choosing her words. The choice to not tell her parents about the stalking situation was now igniting in her face.

“Kiyoko.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “What is going on?”

“Nothing. The police have it under control.” She shook her head.

“It's not nothing if the police are involved.” He commented.

“It's nothing.” She insisted.

“Bullshit.” He pursed his lips. “I'm doing you a favor, you know? I haven't told Mom and Dad yet...”

“How is that doing me a favor?” She glared at her brother. “I was going to talk to them, just...” She exhaled.

“But you haven't.”

“I know.” She snapped. “It's not like I asked for this to happen.” A dark eyebrow arched in curiosity, so she continued. “A person I have never met in my life has been...following me.” She stated in a careful tone.

“Following you?” He echoed.

“Home from work.”

“Why are you still working?”

“Because I have to pay my rent and for classes.”

“But this person is following you home.”

“I'm fine. It's under control.”

“Under control?” He blurted. “I got handcuffed when I left your apartment! How is that under control, Kiyoko?”

“Koji they didn't know who you were.”

“But why did they cuff me?” He spat, “Because that person is dangerous, Kiyoko.”

“It's fine, Koji.”

“You need to come home. This never would have happened if you had not moved out.” He pointed out. Kiyoko's temper flared.

“So that's how it is?” She hissed, fists clenched. “You think I can't take care of myself and this happened because of it?” She yelled.

“That's exactly why it happened.” He stated. “You're walking home late at night by yourself, and your apartmen-”

“Shut up, Koji!” She slammed a hand to the counter. “You have no right to say-” Kiyoko snapped her jaw shut as the door chimed. Tanaka strolled into the store, pausing to take in the scene. He studied Koji before shifting his eyes to Kiyoko.

“Tanaka, hi. My brother was just leaving.” She narrowed her eyes at her sibling.

“Who is this?” He ignored Kiyoko's statement, turning to Tanaka.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke. You?” Kiyoko cringed as Tanaka bristled at her brother's statement.

“Shimizu Koji, her brother, but that's not your business.” He spat, nose wrinkling.

“None of my business, eh bruh?” Tanaka strolled closer, squaring off with the other man.

“That's what I said...”

“Okay okay, can you two please not do this?” Kiyoko rolled up a flyer on the counter, swatting her brother and Tanaka on the arms. “Tanaka is a friend of mine. He has been making sure I get home after work since this all started.” She explained. “I have this under control. You can leave.” She waved a dismissive hand at her brother.

“Where are you staying?”

“It doesn't mat-”

“With me and my older sister.” Tanaka propped a hand on his hip, jabbing a finger at the older man. “An' Kiyoko's perfectly safe there.” Koji's eyes darted between the two, scowl deepening.

“NO!” Kiyoko waved her hands. “No no, noooo that is NOT what's happening! I went to high school with Tanaka! We're not dating!” She explained in a rush.

“So you just called him and said, hey I'm in a dangerous situation, you wanna help me out?” He mocked.

“Pretty much.” She quipped, holding out the keys. “Can you lock up Tanaka?”

“Yup.”

“Tanaka is good friends with Dai-Sawamura-san who is in charge of my...case.” She continued.

“So he's a cop?”

“No.”

“Wait...” He pointed at Tanaka. “You went to high school with the cop, too didn't you?”

“Yes?”

“I can't believe this.”

“Bruh, what does it matter how she knows us? We're trying to keep Kiyoko safe and catch this creepy bastard. That's the important part.” Tanaka dropped the keys on the counter, strolling past to fetch the broom. “An' if you're that wound up about it, once Kiyoko's done closing up, come back to the apartment and see for yourself that everything is under control.”

“Fine, but I'm telling Mom and Dad after we are done.” He quipped, leaning against the counter.

“Tanaka, stop doing my job, please.” Kiyoko brushed past her brother.

“'S fine.” He shrugged.

“Can you make sure your sister has pants on?” Kiyoko hissed, taking the broom.

“Oh, yea...good point. Although I think it might be better if he sees Saeko in prime drunk mode...” Tanaka chuckled, fishing his phone out.

(Ryuu <3): Yo, you home?

(Saeko): Just got back, what's up?

(Ryuu <3): Long story but Kiyoko's grouchy older brother is here and he wants to come see where we are holding his sister hostage...

(Ryuu <3): Clean up your beer cans and put on some pants

(Saeko): I think it would be better if I didn't put on pants...

(Saeko): put him in a good mood, ya think?

(Ryuu <3): IDK he's kinda...stiff

(Saeko): Stiff?

(Ryuu <3): Ya like too much starch in his polo.

(Saeko): Ahh

(Ryuu <3): Probably irons his tshirts

(Saeko): pffft gotcha.

(Ryuu <3): We'll be home in 20

“Saeko is home and promises to put on pants.” He chuckled, glancing over at Koji.

“Thank you.”

“So you only have one brother?”

“Yes.” Koji is 4 years older than me.”

“He always been this...cranky?”

“He's just worried about me.” She stuffed the dustpan into Tanaka's hands.

Much to Kiyoko's relief, her brother laid off the 3rd degree on the stroll home. They stepped in the Tanaka's apartment, met with the delicious aroma of dinner.

“Welcome home!” Saeko greeted them in the living room. “I made dinner.” Her gaze fixed on Koji. “I hope you can stay.” She hummed. Ryuu exhaled a quiet groan, dragging her into the kitchen.

“Do NOT do this to me.”

“Do what?” She batted her eyelashes.

“You're flirting with him.” Ryuu hissed.

“Relax,” She patted his cheek with a smirk. “Let me work my magic.”

“No. Do not get Kiyoko's brother drunk!”

“Um, you guys need help?” Kiyoko paused in the doorway.

“Of course. Carry this?” Saeko handed her a dish. “Don't worry Kiyoko, I've got this under control.” The blonde winked, slipping out of the kitchen with a pot in her hands.

“This is bad. So bad...we gotta get him outta here.” Ryuu fretted.

“It will be okay. Koji doesn't drink.”

“That won't stop my sister.”

The evening ended with less drunken antics than Ryuu anticipated. Koji appeared to be satisfied for the time being with how his younger sister was being cared for so he agreed to let Kiyoko explain the situation to their parents.

“I am sorry.” Kiyoko apologized while they did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

“For?”

“I didn't talk to my parents yet, which created this mess...”

“Kiyoko,” Ryuu rinsed a glass. “It's fine. Your brother wasn't being a dick on purpose. He is worried about you.”

“I know, I just feel like I have created so much trouble for you and Saeko.” She sighed, drying the dish.

“I don't mind.” Ryuu set a plate on the rack.

“Oh.” They were quiet for a bit, finishing the dishes.

“I...I uh, only meant,” He stacked dishes in a cabinet, keeping his back to her. “I'm not glad this is happening to you at all, but as long as you need help, I am happy to do whatever you need.”

“Thank you.” She leaned her hip against the cabinet, staring at her phone.

“What's up?”

“I need to call my parents.”

“Now?”

“Yes. I have put it off too long.” Kiyoko exhaled a deep breath, putting the phone to her ear. Tanaka leaned against the counter beside her as she began to explain the situation to her parents over the phone. He could tell by the conversation on her end her parents were quite concerned, but a bit less intense than her brother.

He reached over, taking her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. Her eyes flicked to his, giving him a nod of acknowledgment. Tanaka hoped that Kiyoko understood that regardless of how she felt about him from a romantic perspective, he would do anything for her. Kiyoko set her phone on the counter, not releasing their hands.

“How did they take it?”

“They're concerned.”

“Of course they are.”

“But, I expected them to be angry with me, and they are not.”

“They better not be.” He grunted. “Kiyoko, this is not your fault. The dude is a sick creep. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I hate this feeling...like I did something to encourage it.” She admitted.

“Well, that feeling is bullshit and you should ignore it.” He huffed, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

“I'll try.” She offered, freeing her hand, tucking it around his waist in a half-hug.

*

“What is the occasion for this get together?” Kiyoko chirped as Tanaka led her along the sidewalk.

“Daichi and I go eat after he gets off work and I guess Suga got cranky because neither of us thought to tell him about it.”

“So Suga is being bossy?”

“Pretty much.” Tanaka chuckled, tugging a door to the bar that was the meeting place open for her.

“Sounds like Suga hasn't changed much since high school.” Kiyoko mused. Tanaka laughed, scanning the tables for their friends. He spotted Suga waving his arms like a dumbass and grasped Kiyoko's hand to lead her through the crowd of people enjoying an evening out.

“Hey guys.” Daichi greeted as they walked up to the booth. Suga hopped up, punching Tanaka in the chest.

“How dare you not tell me you two were hanging out without me.” He scolded, turning to Kiyoko. “Hi Kiyoko! How have you been?” His eyes lingered on Tanaka's hand holding hers, eyebrow quirking.

“I've been alright.” She answered, scooting into the booth. Suga cut a smirk at Tanaka, plopping into the booth next to Daichi.

“I hope it's okay, I filled Suga in on your situation.” Daichi sipped his beer.

“That's fine.” Kiyoko shrugged out of her jacket, taking Tanaka's and setting them in the corner of the booth.

“You wanna beer?” Tanaka nodded toward the bar.

“Um, sure.” She allowed her gaze to linger on the way his tshirt clung to his chest.

“You guys good?” He checked before heading over to get drinks. Suga waited until Tanaka was out of earshot before leaning on his elbows, smirk curling his lip.

“Soooo what's up with you guys?” His eyebrows waggled.

“Suga.” Daichi rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean?” She pursed her lips. So much for not being obvious about the stupid crush she had yet to figure out how to quash.

“Oh come on, Kiyoko. Don't play dumb with me.” Suga pointed a finger at Tanaka leaned against the bar. “Spill it.”

“There is nothing to spill, Suga.” She huffed, face coloring.

“Oh?” He mocked, devilish grin widening. “Then why are you blushing?”

“I'm not.”

“Lies.” He laughed.

“Suga.”

“Don't Suga me, Officer Sawamura.” He teased.

“You're being a dick.”

“I am not. I am simply catching up with one of my good friends whom I have not seen since graduation.” Suga explained. “You're not off the hook, Kiyoko. I saw you two holding hands all cute and shit.” Suga winked as Tanaka reappeared with beers, settling into the booth next to her.

“What did I miss?”

“Nothing exciting.” Suga shrugged. “You came back before I could get any of the good dirt on you.”

“Bruh, you already know all the good dirt on me.” Tanaka scoffed, taking a drink.

“So you say.” The blonde mused, sipping his beer.

“Hinata's still in Brazil?” Daichi changed the subject and Kiyoko sent him a silent 'thank you'.

“Last I heard from him.” Tanaka pulled his phone out, holding up a photo from his social media of a selfie on a beach.

“That is wild. He just went for it.” Daichi mused.

“He isn't exactly timid.” Suga studied the photo. “How's Ennoshita?”

“Up to his eyeballs in clinics and finals.”

“I am actually surprised that Noya's Kiyoko senses didn't send him into a frenzy and him come exploding back, y'know?” Suga laughed.

“Well he said if we need help he would hop on the first flight back to Japan.” Tanaka laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Where is he?” Kiyoko set her glass down.

“Ehhh Mexico?”

“What's he doing in Mexico?”

“Working at a resort, teaching surfing and doing fishing trips.”

“Wow.”

“I think he's trying to go to every country on the planet.” Daichi laughed.

“If anyone can do it, Noya can.” Suga held up his glass. “To adventures!”

Several hours and too many drinks later, they oozed out of the bar, into the chilly fall evening.

“It was good to see you guys!” Suga chirped, clapping a hand on Kiyoko's shoulder.

“We should do this again.” She patted his hand. He tugged Tanaka into a headlock.

“I'll see you Thursday.” He scruffed his hand over Tanaka's scalp. “And I am jealous as hell, so you better not do anything stupid and hurt Kiyoko's feelings.” He mumbled, releasing Tanaka.

“I won't.” He protested with a grunt.

“I'm gonna be watching you.” Suga pointed his fingers at his own eyes then at Tanaka. Daichi grabbed his wrist.

“Yeah, yeah, come on you drunk. Let's get you home before you try to sleep in a bush again.” He chuckled, dragging the blonde down the sidewalk.

“Later Daichi!” Tanaka called. “You want to get a cab?”

“I think the walk will do us some good.” Kiyoko stretched her arms overhead. “I did not mean to drink that much.”

“Suga brings out the barfly in everyone.” He chuckled. “You cold?” He draped an arm over her shoulders.

“This is nice.” Kiyoko hummed, snaking an arm around his waist.

“It is.” He agreed. They walked home in comfortable silence, Tanaka reluctant to take his arm off her shoulders when they stopped in front of the door, but he had to get his keys out of his pocket.

“You can get first shower.” He opened the door, closing it as she followed him inside.

“Looks like Saeko's out still.” Kiyoko plopped down to take off her shoes.

“Not surprising.” Tanaka huffed, slipping his sneakers off.

“What does she do when she's out?” Kiyoko grasped his forearm, pulling herself up.

“Eh, probably debate with all the old geezers about sports an' drink Akiteru under the table.” He speculated. “I've never gone out with her, so I don't really know.” He pulled the refrigerator open. “Wanna'nother beer?”

“I better not.” She shook her head.

“'Kay.” Tanaka watched her disappear into the bathroom for a shower. He staggered to his room, drinking the beer quicker than he should. Suga's not so subtle teasing throughout the evening had Tanaka on edge. He cared about Kiyoko. Even if things weren't crazy like they were, he would still care about her. The way Suga had worded things when they were leaving made Tanaka feel guilty about the way he cared for her.

He wasn't using this to take advantage of Kiyoko.

If he did that he wouldn't be any different than the creep stalking her. He drained the beer with an annoyed grunt. So how the hell was he supposed to tell Kiyoko how he felt without it seeming like he was taking advantage of her feelings? He started tugging his shirt off, pausing at the knock against his open door.

“I'm done...” Kiyoko trailed off, drunken gaze lingering on his skin. Tanaka peeled his shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it to the side. The alcohol flowing through his veins bolstered his courage and he stepped closer.

“'kay.” He trailed a finger along her jaw, tipping her chin up. Kiyoko closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. He slid his hand into her hair, kissing her back. Their lips parted, both staring at one another before they crashed back together, fingers tangling in silky black hair, hands gripping muscular shoulders, kisses growing deeper. Kiyoko licked into his mouth as he grabbed the backs of her thighs, lifting her to the top of his chest of drawers. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. Her hands splayed over his chest, trailing down across defined abs as Tanaka sucked kisses down her neck. His fingers pushed the hem of her tank up, Kiyoko tipping her head back until it thumped against the wall, allowing him to continue trailing sloppy kisses along her throat. He groaned into her neck as her fingers tugged at the button of his jeans, fingers brushing against his dick.

As quickly as the situation escalated, it ground to a screeching halt as Saeko staggered in the door, humming a tune somewhat off-key.

“Shit.” He uttered against her neck, sliding her to the floor, stepping out of her reach.

Kiyoko exhaled a shaky breath, eyes trailing across Tanaka's body, drifting down the planes of his abs, pants half-buttoned.

“I should shower off...” He cleared his throat, stepping past her. Kiyoko waited for the bathroom door to shut before dragging her hands over her face.

What in the hell was she doing?!?

This was clearly taking advantage of Tanaka and his hospitality somehow.

You didn't make out with people that let you live in their home.

Well, it wasn't like he didn't want to kiss her back.

Kiyoko huffed a breath, wandering out to the kitchen. She needed to sober up so she could solve this rapidly evolving problem. Saeko was fishing a beer from the refrigerator.

“Ayyyy, how was dinner?” She grinned, chugging at least half the can in one go.

“It was nice. We drank too much, but it was fun.” Kiyoko started the kettle.

“It's not a good night unless you drink too much.” Saeko grinned. Kiyoko huffed a laugh.

“I guess you're right.”

“Kiyoko, trust me. You can do no wrong here.” Saeko flopped into a chair at the table. The kettle whistled, and she filled a mug with hot water. Staring at the teabag, Kiyoko tried to sift through her feelings and decipher what had actually happened before Saeko had gotten home. There was no denying Ryuu liked her. Did his feelings follow the same vein as they had in high school, or was it something different now they had been apart for several years?

Kiyoko's thoughts were interrupted by Saeko making a crude remark to her brother as he sauntered in after his shower. She glanced over as he grabbed another beer from the refrigerator, eyes snapping back to her mug upon seeing him only clad in low-slung pajama pants.

This was bad.

This wasn't normal. You didn't stare at your friends and acquaintances when they were missing clothes. Much to her horror, Ryuu cracked open the can and leaned against the counter next to her.

“I'm gonna regret this one tomorrow.” He grinned, waggling the can.

“I will remind you of your poor choices if you start to complain.” She teased, hoping he would finish the beer and go to bed.

“So how's your friends doin'?” Saeko propped a chin on her hand.

“Eh, they're good. I see Suga an' Daichi pretty regularly.” His arm brushed against hers as he took a drink. Kiyoko sipped her tea, keeping her eyes on the wall across from her. At one point she glanced over to see Saeko leering at her, like she could read every thought in Kiyoko's head. She rinsed out her mug, turning to leave the kitchen.

“I'm going to bed.” Kiyoko started for the bedroom. “Good night.”

“Night, Kiyoko. I'll be in soon.” Saeko sang.

“Hey, Kiyoko, uh...hang on.” Ryuu's fingers snagged her wrist in the hall. She didn't want to turn around. If she turned around, she would have to find something to look at other than the beautifully athletic torso.

“Hm?” She turned halfway, locking her eyes on his. That would keep her from staring.

“You uh, you can sleep with me if you...want...” The words died as they fell out of his mouth. Tanaka grimaced, looking away, face red.

“What?” Surely he had not just asked what she thought...

“Shit. That sounded way different in my head.” He glanced at her, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um, I'm drunk, forget that I was trying to say anything just now.” He chuckled.

“Okay?”

“Let me try again.” He leaned over, “Good night, Kiyoko.” His lips brushed against her ear. He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Good night, Ryuu.”

*

Tanaka woke up with a dull headache and an aching dick.

He was officially the world's largest moron.

Not only had he drank too much last night, he had also completely blurred every line of his and Kiyoko's friendship by making out with her. He scrubbed his hands through his short hair, groaning. He had to apologize.

“You are not helping.” He muttered at the raging hard-on that had been begging for some sort of attention since last night. The door opened, and he scrabbled to hide the state of urgency his dick was in as Kiyoko poked her head in the door.

“Saeko is still asleep, but I made pancakes if you want some breakfast.” She offered, not meeting his eyes.

“Ah yeah, uhm, that sounds great.” He shot a grin at her. “I'll be out in a minute.” Kiyoko left the door cracked, returning to the kitchen. After giving his dick a very strict lecture about calming the fuck down, Tanaka emerged from his room. The kitchen smelled amazing. He knew carbohydrates were not the best nutrition-wise, but they were damn welcome after a night of heavy drinking.

“Shit it smells incredible out here.” He hummed.

“Pancakes are the best hangover cure out there.” Kiyoko set two plates on the table. “I'm not good at anything but scrambled eggs. I hope that's okay.”

“That is perfect. You are a goddess. Thank you.” He flopped into a chair.

“Tea?”

“Eh sure, why not.” Kiyoko set a mug in front of him before sitting down.

“I feel awful this morning.” She admitted, slicing a pancake.

“Yea, definitely like warmed over dogshit here.” He chuckled. “Kiyoko,” He exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'm...I'm sorry about last night. I got out of line.” She stared at him, bite of pancake halfway to her mouth.

“No.” Her hair fluttered as she shook her head. “It was...we had been drinking.”

“That is no excuse. I took advantage of the situation.” He protested.

“Ryunosuke.” She set her fork down. “If I was uncomfortable with the situation, I would have stopped you.”

Tanaka almost choked on his bite of pancake. Would have stopped him?

“But I was in your personal space and way out of line.” He explained.

“When did I complain or ask you to stop?” Her brow furrowed. Unable to find any words to answer, Tanaka shoved another bite of pancake into his mouth.

How could she be okay with everything?

He had (stupidly) asked her to sleep with him for fuck's sake! He had not meant sleep with in the sexual way, but he wasn't completely against that option, either. He swallowed the bite of pancake, ready to redouble his efforts at apologizing.

“I am still sorry.”

“And I am still okay with it. You realize you were wasted enough that you actually asked me to sleep with you, right?” Kiyoko dismissed his protests.

“Being drunk doesn't excuse it. You shouldn't be okay with that.”

“I know you didn't say it to be rude. You're not that kind of person.”

“That makes it worse, Kiyoko.” He groaned. “Then it sounds like I really do want to sleep with you.”

“Well, do you?” She leaned forward onto her elbows, eyebrows raised.

He never got the chance to answer as Saeko staggered into the room, half-dressed, collapsing into a chair at the table.

“This smells amazing!” She rubbed an eye. “Kiyoko did you cook all this?”

“Yes.” Kiyoko smiled at the blonde before shooting Ryuu a stare that said he was not off the hook.

*

Luck was on both their sides this week. For Kiyoko, she received a phone call form Daichi while walking to class that they apprehended her stalker while he was breaking into her apartment. Hopefully, she would be able to return to her own living space by the next week.

For Tanaka, all of this news and excitement shuffled the question and subsequent discussion of how he felt about Kiyoko to the back burner, so he was out of the hotseat. He hoped with their lives soon returning to their normal routines his rather intense feelings about Kiyoko would mellow out.

If she didn't want them to mellow out, Tanaka was okay with that option as well.

“You okay? You're spacing out...” Suga kicked the back of his calf.

“Ye-yea! Sorry, just thinking...” He reset the timer, pointing at a kettlebell. “Ready?”

“What are you thinking about?” Suga hefted the weight, rocking back on his heels.

“Just stuff.” Tanaka grunted.

“Regular stuff, or Kiyoko flavored stuff?”

“Bruh...that's creepy.” Tanaka frowned at the blonde.

“Really? You're going to lecture me about creepy behavior?”

“Flavored? That means I,” Tanaka held up his hands, face on fire. “Y'know what? I'm not doing this with you. Not now, not ever. Next set.” He picked up a set of dumbbells.

“Ohhhh what's the matter? Your face is reaaaaaally red, Tanaka.” Suga crowed, hefting the kettlebell overhead as Tanaka started the timer.

“Too much talking, not enough working, shithead.”

“Nooooo!” Suga cried. “You gotta tell me!”

“Work now, talk later.” Tanaka grunted.

They finished the rest of their workout in relative silence, but Tanaka knew Suga would not be deterred from finding out every ounce of information.

“Okay, now,” Suga leaned against the door to Tanaka's office, blocking him in. “What's going on with you and Kiyoko?”

“Nothing.” He spat, setting equipment back in its places.

“Tanaka, there's no one else here. Tell me the truth.” Suga pressed.

“Fine.” Tanaka huffed, flopping into his chair. “They caught the bastard, so Kiyoko's gonna move back to her place this weekend.”

“And?”

“And?”

“Aaaaand you're not happy about it.” Suga put his hands on his hips.

“What? No. I'm glad they caught that fucker.”

“But you're not happy about her going back to her place.” Suga commented.

“I...no.” He exhaled a slow breath. “I'm worried that we'll fall back out of touch when she goes back home and doesn't need me anymore. That whatever she feels is just because I'm keeping her safe.”

“Have you talked about this?”

“N-no.” He sputtered. “What if what I'm feeling is because she's in trouble and I'm just being the protector and shit?”

“Tanaka. You moron.” Suga huffed, leaning his hands on the desk. “You were in love with this girl for 2 years in high school. You're not just getting an endorphin release because you're protecting someone.”

“But,”

“Say you had bumped into her while you were buying toilet paper,” Suga interrupted. “And you were both just as happy to see one another, but there wasn't some creepy bastard trying to follow her around. You would feel the same, right?”

“I guess? I dunno, bruh.” He rubbed a hand through his dark hair. “It's hard to say because this is so crazy. If we just bumped hands because we were reaching for a roll of tp, I wouldn't have a reason to ask her to stay at my place, y'know?”

“That does complicate things...” Suga perched on the edge of the desk. “You guys kiss yet?”

“Huh?” Tanaka's face and neck colored, making it difficult for him to hide his answer.

“Nice.” Suga waggled his eyebrows. “So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that since you two have kissed, she is really okay with you, and it's not just rescue feelings.”

“Suga...” Tanaka dropped his head to the desk with a groan. Suga reached over, scrubbing his fingers across the back of his closely shorn scalp.

“Tanaka, you know I'm right.”

“Bruh, why do you always gotta touch my head?”

“Because it feels weird.”

“You're weird.” Tanaka swatted his hands away, sitting up. “Okay, oh great Suga, master of relationship advice, what do I do now?”

“Talk to her.”

“About?”

“You two, dumbass. Dating, relationships, hell I dunno whatever you want to call it, just don't let her move back to her apartment without her knowing how you feel about her regardless of if she is in trouble or not.” He hopped to his feet. “I gotta go, don't wanna be late for work!”

*

“Thank you for helping me carry my stuff back to my apartment, Tanaka.” Kiyoko unlocked the door, carrying a bag inside. He followed with her suitcases.

“Oh don't mention it. I didn't do much considering we took a cab here.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to find the perfect moment to tell her how he felt. Make sure that Kiyoko knew that no matter what happened, he cared about her and was interested in going on a date if she was.

“But you and your sister have done so much for me.” She took one of the suitcases, setting it next to a couch. “I don't think I could ever repay you...”

“You don't owe us anything, Kiyoko. If the shoe was on the other foot and I needed a place to crash, I know you would've done the same.”

“I doubt I would have been your first choice to call.” She shook her head. “But yes, if you ever need anything, I am here.” She took the other suitcase from his hands. “Thank you again. I've got it from here. My parents were going to come over for dinner, so I probably should get unpacked before they get here.” She pushed several strands of hair behind her ear.

“Yea, uh yea.” He shifted his weight, swallowing down nerves. “Kiyoko,” He paused, unable to force any words out, staring at her like a moron.

“Hm?” She raised an eyebrow as he opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish. He kicked himself mentally, finally spurring himself into motion, snagging her wrist.

“I uh...uhm,” Tanaka decided actions would speak louder than words, leaning over, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I ah,” He leaned back in, kissing her again.

“Kiyoko honey? It's us. We're early!” A woman's voice called through the door while knocking firmly. The door started to open and Tanaka shoved Kiyoko away, guilt flushing his face hotter than the surface of the sun. She stared at him for a moment before grabbing the door, pulling it open.

“I hope it's alright we came a bit early?” A man Tanaka assumed was her dad asked, brows furrowed.

“N-no! It's fine. Tanaka and I just got here with my stuff.” She cut a glance at him.

“Yea! So since that is done, I was going to head out. I have a few appointments this afternoon, so I'll just, yea...” He slithered past her parents, shooting Kiyoko an apologetic grimace. Her brow knitted, confusion spreading across her features.

“Oh well, thank you for helping our daughter out.” Her dad turned and held out his hand.

“Yes, we wanted to take you and your sister out for dinner sometime as thanks.”

“Oh no! That's not necessary at all!” Tanaka waved his hands. “It was no trouble to us. We're just glad Kiyoko is safe and nothing bad happened.” Tanaka backed toward the stairs. “Sorry I uh, gotta run!” He waved one last time before turning for the stairs and hustling home like the chicken-shit he was.

*

Two weeks after moving back to her apartment, Kiyoko felt off. She wasn't sure what the deal was, but it felt like something was missing.

_Noise_.

While polite and kind to her, the Tanaka siblings were anything but that and quiet with one another. She had grown accustomed to the constant bickering and banter that was often yelled across the apartment all hours of the day.

A part of Kiyoko sorely missed the noise and energy.

Mostly Kiyoko missed Tanaka Ryuunosuke and the gentle strength he exuded when they were together. Also, she missed the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

She sighed, thumping her forehead to the counter. She had to stop thinking about him. These weren't real feelings. They were simply rescue feelings. Kiyoko had expected the giddy excitement to die down every time he showed up to walk her home as the days passed and life returned to normal.

But it didn't.

It got stronger.

Life did not return to normal like she thought it would.

The door chimed at 9:45, Tanaka's lopsided grin tugging at her insides as he strolled in the store.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” She began the nightly routine of closing up the store with Tanaka pitching in like he had for the past two months. They worked in silence. Kiyoko locked up the store, turning to Tanaka.

“You know you don't have to do this anymore. They finished sentencing and he will be in jail for a while.” She offered.

“Yeah, well it's kind of a habit now.” He shrugged a shoulder, starting towards her apartment.

“Good one or bad one?”

“Definitely a good one.” He chirped, backs of their hands brushing. They paused at a crosswalk, waiting for the light.

“You know what?” Kiyoko cut a glance at him. “You never told me what you meant.”

“Uh what?” His brow furrowed under his knit cap.

“When we got drunk...or when I moved back to my apartment.” She pointed out. His mouth dropped into a silent 'o' and he looked away. The light turned and they started across the street. He grasped her hand, unnecessary, but not unwelcome.

“Your fingers are cold.” She commented.

“So are yours.”

“Why aren't you wearing gloves?”

“Why don't you?” He parroted, breath fogging in the cold air.

“Because I don't need them. I'm fine.” She answered. He huffed a laugh, lacing their fingers together. “So?” She pressed, tugging on his hand.

“So what?”

“I'm still waiting on my answer.”

“I'll give you the answer when we're not around all these people.” He grunted, cheeks pinker than they should be from just cold. He strolled along, leading her up the stairs, stopping in front of apartment 23.

“Come inside. It's too cold to talk out here.” Kiyoko opened the door.

“You sure?” Tanaka raised his eyebrows. Even though he had continued to walk Kiyoko home since she returned to her own apartment, they had not spoken about the last quite awkward time they had kissed (and Tanaka had chickened out about telling her how he felt).

“Of course.” She tugged him in the door by his sleeve. “I'll make some tea.”

“Thanks.” He kicked off his shoes, slipping his jacket off.

_This'll be easy. Kiyoko, I like you, wanna go on a date sometime?_ He hung his jacket on the wall. _Easy pie. You got this Ryuu._ He strolled into the kitchen.

“I made cookies.” She offered, opening a container.

“Hey chocolate chip.” he grinned, snagging a cookie.

“They are.” A smile played at the corners of her lips.

“I remember when you made me cookies for my birthday in high school.” He mumbled, turning the cookie in his fingertips.

“Seriously?”

“Of course.” He shrugged, cheeks pinking. “I remember...” He took a breath. “Kiyoko, you're important to me. You've always been important, but all this crazy shit that happened...” He set the cookie back in the container, stepping closer. “I really care about you. I uh, I missed you.” His heart hammered against his ribs while they stared at each other in silence.

“I'm glad I found you again.” She confessed, voice quiet. “I was going to ask Daichi for your number, but I...well I didn't need to.”

“You were?”

“I was.” She admitted. “I lost your number when I had to get a new phone.”

“You didn't delete my number after you graduated?”

“Why would I do that? I wanted to message you and catch up, but I figured you were busy or had a girlfriend so I didn't. Time just passed and it was harder to find the courage...”

“But I would have been happy for you to get back in touch.”

“I know that now.” She shuffled a foot sheepishly. The kettle came to a boil and she poured water into waiting mugs.

“Why did you change your mind?”

“Daichi.” She chewed her lip. “He's always been the glue that held everyone together throughout high school. We went out on a date and spent the entire time talking about our time on the volleyball team.” She rolled her eyes.

“You and Daichi went on a date?”

“It wasn't much of a date. It started out that way, but we figured out we were better friends than anything else. He made me realize that you were important to me.” She explained. “Why don't we sit?” Kiyoko led him to the couch, sliding a coaster in front of his legs.

“This is going to sound weird, but since you moved back here...it's been pretty lonely at the apartment. Even Saeko misses you.” Tanaka bumped her with his thigh.

“Yeah.” She agreed.

“But you're doing okay, right?”

“Of course. I'm not scared or worried.”

“Good.”

“It is.”

“Yea.” Tanaka shifted, perching on a leg to face Kiyoko. “Kiyoko, I don't want us to lose touch again.”

“You don't?” Her eyebrows lifted.

“No.”

“Then how do you suggest we prevent that?” She murmured, propping her hands on his knee.

“Well,” He rolled a shoulder. “We could I dunno, go on a date sometime?”

“Sometime?” She echoed, scooting closer.

“Yea.” he breathed, lips brushing.

“Like sometime in the next year? Sooner? Later?” Kiyoko teased. Tanaka huffed a laugh, trailing fingers along her shoulders.

“Mmm, I was thinkin' what are you doing this weekend?”

“Sounds like I'm going on a date.” She hummed, catching his lips.

“Okay.”

“Promise me one thing.” Her thumbs stroked over his cheekbones.

“What's that?”

“You'll walk me home from work every night from now on.” She requested.

“From now on?” Tanaka repeated, brow furrowing.

“From now on.” She confirmed, stealing a lingering kiss.

“I think that can be arranged.” He grinned, pressing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.  
> I could not resist writing more Tanaka and holy shit when I saw the chapter in the manga, I legit died bc MY BOY DID IT!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I couldn't find a good place to chop it into two parts, so sorry about that.  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


End file.
